Sistem Pencernaan Makanan
by rasyalleva
Summary: Aku paling lemah belajar Biologi. Buatkan jembatan kedelainya, dong. {KaruKoya}


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Aku paling lemah belajar Biologi. Buatkan jembatan kedelainya, dong.**_

 **Sistem Pencernaan Makanan © kaoru ishinomori** (5291578)

membuat ini tidak untuk keuntungan material apapun, semata-mata hanya sebagai media belajar untuk ulangan biologi besok.

 **(** _warning: dijamin membosankan, tapi ini kelewat bermanfaat bagi saya, jadi... jadilah._ **)**

.

* * *

.

 **i.**

Koyama mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pensil. Hari ini, ia sampai menolak datang untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler Klub Biologi, karena sepucuk surat misterius ada di loker lacinya yang bertuliskan satu kalimat sederhana. Kelewat sederhana, sehingga seorang Koyama Natsuhiko sampai tidak beranjak dari bangkunya:

 _Bergerak: mati._

Sampai ia benar-benar tidak bergerak sedikitpun seperti ini, bukannya ia takut atau bagaimana, sih. Ia hanya penasaran apa tujuan si pengirim sampai berani memberinya perintah begini.

Kepala tersembul dari balik pintu kelas, membuat Koyama mengangat kepala karena mengira sang pengirim surat itu datang. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Oh, bukan. Asano. Sang ketua OSIS itu menatapnya sebentar, kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Kamu sungguhan masih mau di situ? Nggak pulang?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai balasan. Yang ada di ambang pintu mengangkat bahu, kemudian menghela napas. "Oke, aku pulang," katanya kemudian, menghilang dari balik pintu. Koyama memandang pintu beberapa saat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan, entah ke mana. Bosan.

Kalau satu menit kemudian si pengirim itu belum datang, maka ia akan pulang saja—

"Halo!"

Sapaan itu membuat sang Pemimpin Umum Klub Biologi nyaris terlompat. Untung ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan Araki sudah membuatnya terbiasa dengan sapaan yang mengejutkan semacam itu. Koyama menoleh secepat cahaya ke sumber suara yang kini melangkah dengan seenaknya mendekat.

Sialan. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya.

"Akabane?!"

.

.

 **ii.**

"Aku paling lemah belajar Biologi," Karma tak acuh, ia mengeluarkan modul Biologi dari tasnya dan membuka halaman yang ia tandai. "Nah, terutama materi ini. Sistem pencernaan makanan, hapalannya banyak sekali. Buatkan jembatan kedelainya, dong."

Koyama masih melotot, kacamatanya serasa mau pecah, namun ia langsung membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebagai aksen dikala ia ingin menenangkan diri. Diaturnya tempat duduk, dan Karma dengan seenaknya memutar kursi yang ada di depan mejanya, kemudian duduk membelakangi papan tulis. Mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Si peraih peringkat lima ketika ujian tengah semester satu itu menghela napas. Ia menggarisbawahi judul bab yang ada di modul Karma dengan pensil yang dibawanya. "Yang benar jembatan _keledai_ , Akabane."

"Aku, 'kan, bukan kamu."

"Sialan."

.

.

 **A. Makanan**

 **1\. Makanan Sehat, Bergizi, dan Seimbang**

Kini, Karma duduk di bangku paling depan, strategis untuk melihat papan tulis. Sementara Koyama membuka plastik spidol papan tulis yang baru. Ia menuliskan judulnya dengan tulisannya yang acak-acakan, tidak jauh beda dengan rambutnya. "Kita belajar dasar dari dasar dulu."

"Aku suka ini," Karma menyeringai, tahu bahwa ia memilih mentor yang tepat. Koyama mendiamkannya saja, menyelesaikan tiga kata sebagai judul bab-nya. Oke, cepat selesaikan urusannya kalau tak mau terkena bogem mentah di kandang sendiri, kemudian akhiri dan usir dia pergi.

"Dasar yang pertama; makanan. Apa pengertian dari makanan?" Koyama memutar badan, menghadap Karma. "Kamu tidak pantas mempelajari bab sistem pencernaan apabila tidak memahami arti makanan itu sendiri."

Untuk kali ini, Karma mencoba takluk. Bagaimanapun, sekarang Koyama adalah gurunya, jadi sekarang Karma mulai memakai otaknya. "Zat yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh?" katanya, menggunakan kata 'zat' semata-mata agar terkesan keren. "Berfungsi bagi tubuh juga, sebagai sumber energi, pertumbuhan, perkembangan, perbaikan sel yang rusak atau tua, metabolisme, pertahanan—"

"Cukup," potong, Koyama ia mendecak kesal. Ia lupa bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah _Akabane_ , yang meskipun ia tidak mau mengakuinya, bocah berambut merah ini peringkatnya lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya. "Kamu sebenarnya tidak paham bagian mana, sih?"

Karma mengangkat bahu. "Kalau soal hapalan, seperti Biologi ini, aku itu cepat hapal, tapi cepat lupa. Kalau makanan itu apa, sih, semua orang juga bisa menjawabnya."

"Oke, kalau begitu," Koyama menulis lagi di papan tulis. "Kamu juga tahu kalau makanan itu harus sehat, begizi, dan seimbang—"

"—mudah dicerna, mengandung cukup air—"

"Ya, ya," Koyama menggerundel.

"Itu teori, semua orang bisa," Karma menguap dengan malas. "Langsung saja, dong."

Koyama melirik sebentar, kemudian tidak membahasnya. Sabar, _sabar, Koyama_.

.

.

 **2\. Macam-Macam Zat Makanan**

 **a. Karbohidrat**

"Macam-macam zat makanan," Koyama menggarisbawahi apa yang baru saja ia tulis. "Yang pertama, ada karbohidrat atau hidrat arang. Fungsinya, penghasil kalori, penyusun protein dan lemak, dan menjaga keseimbangan asam-basa."

"Pelan-pelan."

Koyama berpura-pura tidak mendengar selaan Karma. "Karbohidrat itu dibedakan menjadi tiga, yaitu **monosakarida** , itu tersusun atas _satu_ gugus gula, **disakarida** tersusun atas _dua_ , dan **polisakarida** atas _banyak_."

"Nah," Karma memotong, dan kali ini Koyama terdiam, berbalik dengan kesal. Karma berdiri, kemudian menuding. "Bagaimana cara menghapalkannya? Setelah ini, si mono-disa-poli ini, masing-masing ada tiga contoh lagi, kan? Itu membuat otakku bercabang sangat banyak."

Rasa-rasanya ia lebih memilih mati saja. "Tahu, kan, e **m** - **p** e- **d** u?" Koyama menuliskan kata tersebut di papan tulis, dengan mengkapitalkan alfabet m, p, dan d. Itu untuk menghapalkan **m** onosakarida, **p** olisakarida, dan **d** isakarida."

Karma kemudian duduk, tapi masih memprotes. "Tapi, menghapalkan gugus gulanya.."

Sebenarnya Koyama tidak rela mengatakannya, karena inilah cara dia belajar selama ini. Tetapi ekspresi Karma yang menjengkelkan itu berasa melihat pengamen jelek di pinggir jalan. Cepat beri recehan agar dia lekas pergi. "Dibaca dari belakang. Disakarida itu _dua_ , polisakarida itu _banyak_ , monosakarida itu _satu_. **Dua** lebih **banyak** daripada **satu**."

Ada jeda lama. Kemudian tepukan tangan tanda baru menyadari sesuatu, dan Karma mengangkat kepala. Binar matanya cerah dan ada aura berkilauan, membuat Koyama kaget saja. "Aku mengerti! Aha, empedu, dua lebih banyak dari satu! Ternyata benar kata kenyataan kalau kamu pintar," komentar Karma kalem. "Oke, lanjut."

Sebenarnya Koyama ingin meledak karena kalimat bocah itu barusan, tapi tidak sempat. "Lalu, contohnya. Disakarida itu contohnya ada **su** krosa, **la** ktosa, **m** altosa. **Sulam**."

"Gampang," komentar Karma seenak jidat. " _Next_."

"Polisakarida. Amilum, selulosa, glikogen," sebenarnya, Koyama sama sekali tidak mempunyai jembatan keledai untuk yang satu ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin Karma mengetahuinya. "Euh.. gliselami?" Koyama menatap Karma, memastikan bocah kecil-kecil cabe rawit itu akan memprotes atau tidak.

Karma mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Dapat. _Glisel_ -nya Ami, 'kan? Oke."

Koyama yang cengo, terkejut sendiri Karma malah mencernanya. "Memangnya, _glisel_ itu apa?" tak tahan, ia balik bertanya.

Karma mengangkat kepala, kemudian menyeringai, memasang senyum jahil dan rasanya dua tanduk muncul di kepalanya. "Aku tahu kamu sebenarnya tidak punya jembatan kedelainya. _Glisel_ itu bahasa keren untuk _glitter_ ," Karma mengucapkannya dengan logat Inggris yang kelewat kental dan malah berlebihan.

Muka Koyama menampakkan semburat merah, tetapi ia membuang muka. Melanjutkan tulisannya di papan tulis, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, mencoba kembali fokus. Glisel jadi _glitter_? Darimananya, coba? Tapi biarlah.

"Terakhir, monosakarida. Contohnya, glukosa, fruktosa, galaktosa—tidak ada jembatan keledai atau kedelainya, coba saja buat sendiri," Koyama memutuskan untuk mengaku saja sekaligus mempertontonkan emosinya.

Karma memutuskan untuk berpikir kini. "Ng.. glu-fru itu galak?" katanya asal, kemudian tertawa sendiri.

Koyama menatapnya lelah. "Glufru?" ia sebenarnya ingin memprotes, tetapi mulai menghapus papan tulis. "Terserahlah. Karbohidrat selesai. Masih banyak yang harus kita hapalkan."

Karma mulai menghela napas, membalikkan halaman modulnya.

.

.

 **b. Protein**

"Setelah karbohidrat, ada protein. Ada protein nabati—"

"Dan hewani juga. Nabati dari tanaman, hewani dari hewan. Teori yang mudah sekali, anak TK juga bisa menjawab," Karma menggarisbawahi pengertian tersebut dengan pensil Koyama yang ada di tangannya. "Fungsinya sebagai sumber energi, 'kan? Itu, sih, bisa main logika menjawabnya. Langsung kehapalannya saja."

Rasanya spidol papan tulis yang dipegang Koyama bisa hancur menghadapi _murid_ yang tingkat menyebalkannya sampai setengah pentium ini. "Tidak hanya itu juga," timbul keinginan untuk memamerkan potensi—dasar anak muda. "Protein juga berfungsi sebagai zat pembangun dan pembentuk sel tubuh. Bahan dalam sintesis substansi penting seperti hormon, enzim, zat antibodi, dan organel sel lain. Mempertahankan kekentalan atau viskositas darah juga bisa, ditambah menjaga keseimbangan asam-basa."

Karma menatapnya sebentar, kemudian menganggukan kepala. "Oke. Puas? Setelah ini rasanya ingin membunuhmu dengan deretan sukubanyak. Lanjut."

Rasanya Koyama ingin menendang Karma keluar seperti pilorus di lambung yang mendorong kim ke usus halus. Ia kembali menulis di papan tulis. "Protein dibagi menjadi dua asam amino. Yang satu asam amino _esensial_ , dan satunya lagi _non-esensial_."

"Satunya penting dan satunya tidak?" Karma mengerutkan kening.

"Definisinya tidak segampang itu," Koyama menggelengkan kepala. "Asam amino esensial, yaitu asam amino yang diperlukan oleh tubuh, tetapi tidak dapat dibentuk oleh tubuh dan harus disuplai dari luar tubuh. Contohnya ada isoleusin, metionin, fenilalanin, treonin, lisin, triptofan, dan valin. Lalu—"

Karma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berdecak beberapa kali, lagaknya seperti kakek-kakek saja. "Kamu menyebutkan contohnya lengkap sekali seperti di modul, aku tidak mau menghapalkan contohnya," Karma membalikkan halaman. "Kalau begitu, yang asam amino non-esensial itu yang bisa dibentuk tubuh, 'kan? Lanjut saja."

Koyama terdiam. Ia selalu saja ingin mendahulukan emosinya tetapi tidak bisa. Seperti yang tadi sudah berlalu, ia ingin sekali marah kepada bocah tengik ini, tetapi selalu saja _timing_ -nya tidak tepat untuk melakukannya, karena Karma cepat-cepat membuat topik berganti.

Bahkan seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Wajahnya ingin memerah tetapi tidak sempat.

.

.

 **c. Lemak (Lipid)**

Karma membaca halaman yang baru saja dibaliknya. "Selanjutnya, lemak atau _lipid_ , ya, oke, jelaskan."

Koyama sebenarnya ingin membantah. Ia seperti makelar tanah yang disuruh presentasi saja. Tetapi tetap diterangkannya materi ini, karena Koyama mulai menuliskannya di papan tulis. "Lemak itu sumber energi yang menyediakan kalori terbanyak bagi tubuh."

"Iya, iya, itu tidak perlu dijelaskan," Karma langsung menggarisbawahi kalimat tersebut. "Ada juga lemak nabati dan hewani, aku sudah tahu."

"Langsung fungsinya. Bantal-Kade-Pelindung-Kalori—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, apa?"

"Bantal, Kade, Pelindung, Kalori," Koyama mengulang lagi dengan lebih pelan, meskipun sebenarnya ia enggan. " _Bantal_ , ia sebagai bantalan, alias pelindung alat tubuh bagian dalam. _Kade_ , itu vitamin, A, D, E, dan K. Lemak sebagai pelarut vitamin 'kade' itu. _Pelindung_ , pelindung tubuh dari suhu rendah. _Kalori_ , seperti yang kubilang tadi, lemak penghasil kalori tertinggi."

Karma menyeringai, kemudian menuliskannya dalam buku tulis. "Oke, aku tahu, ini akan mudah buatku. Bantal-Ka **e** de-Pelindung-Kalori."

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Karma menangkis cepat. Ia berpindah ke halaman selanjutnya. "Selanjutnya."

.

.

 **d. Vitamin**

"Vitamin itu zat yang tidak dapat dibentuk sendiri oleh tubuh, tetapi penting karena fungsinya tidak bisa diganti dengan zat yang lain," Koyama mengatakan panjang lebar sembari menghapus papan tulis dan menuliskan 'vitamin' dengan ukuran besar. "Kalau tidak ada vitamin, kita bisa menderita defisiensi atau avitaminosis."

"Apa maksudnya 'kita'? Kamu saja."

Koyama berbalik, memandang Karma horror.

"Oke, maaf, lanjutkan."

Koyama kembali menghadap papan tulis.

"Walaupun tidak memberikan energi, tapi fungsinya sebagai regulator atau pengatur. Lainnya, untuk pertumbuhan, pemeliharaan kesehatan, dan reproduksi."

"Hm, hm," Karma manggut-manggut saja.

"Ada yang larut dalam lemak, ada yang larut dalam air. Yang larut dalam lemak, itu tadi, A, D, E, dan K. Kalau larut dalam air, B dan C."

"Kaede dan Bitch-sensei."

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Karma mengangkat kepala, berlagak seolah tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

 **e. Mineral**

"Mineral itu ada dua golongan," Koyama cepat menghapus satu kata 'vitamin' dan menggantinya. "Ada unsur makroelemen, dibutuhkan dalam jumlah besar. Kemudian mikroelemen—"

"Dibutuhkan tubuh dalam jumlah kecil," Karma menimpali santai.

Koyama menarik napas. Kalau untuk yang teori, bocah itu pasti selalu memotong kalimatnya. "Ada banyak fungsi mineral. Keseimbangan keasaman cairan tubuh, pembentuk jaringan tubuh, metabolisme, bahan pengatur, proses penggumpalan saraf, otot, dan darah."

Karma menggerundel. "Singkatan?"

"Mineral soda."

"Hah?" Karma mengangkat kepala, terkejut.

Koyama menyeringai, ia terkejut sendiri mengapa ia bisa berekspresi seperti itu. "M, untuk metabolisme. I, untuk keseimbangan keasaman cairan tubuh. NE, untuk pembentuk jaringan tubuh, R, untuk bahan pengatur, dan AL untuk proses penggumpalan saraf, otot, dan darah—soda. Mineral soda."

Karma mengangkat alis. Ia membaca catatannya sebentar, mencoba memahami satu demi satu kata, kemudian menganggukan kepala. Seperti biasa, tiap ia benar-benar memahami sesuatu, pasti matanya bersinar-sinar menyebalkan. Ia ikut menyeringai. "Aku mengerti! **M** etabolisme, **i** mbang, b **en** tuk, **a** tur, gump **al** an **s** araf, **o** tot, **da** rah. Ini jadi sangat mudah."

Koyama memutar bola mata.

.

.

 **f. Air**

"Dari berat tubuh kita, kandungan air sekitar enam puluh sampai enam puluh lima persen."

"Diperolehnya bisa minum langsung, dan bisa dari buah atau sayur, 'kan? Teori," Karma menganggukan kepala. "Fungsinya?"

Koyama menghela napas. "Medium berbagai reaksi kimia dalam tubuh, mengangkut nutrisi ke berbagai jaringan, mengangkut sisa-sisa metabolisme jaringan ke luar tubuh—"

Karma menguap. "Singkatannya saja, deh," ia membolak-balikkan halaman selanjutnya untuk melihat seberapa jauh lagi bab ini selesai. "Masih banyak sekali."

"Isi sisa air," Koyama berlagak tidak mendengar keluhan Karma, ia menuliskan kalimat tersebut pada papan tulis. "Isi untuk mengangkut nutr **isi** , sisa untuk mengangkut **sisa** metabolisme, dan air untuk medium berbagai **r** e **a** ks **i** kimia."

Karma bertopang dagu, matanya memperhatikan modul. "Oke, oke."

.

.

 **B. Sistem Pencernaan Makanan pada Manusia dan Hewan Ruminansia**

 **1\. Sistem Pencernaan Makanan pada Manusia**

"Ada dua cara proses pencernaan," Koyama menuliskan judul sub-bab di papan tulis. "Mekanis dan kimiawi."

"Mekanis tidak pakai enzim, kalau kimiawi pakai enzim," Karma mengucapkannya dengan nada bersenandung yang membuat keki. "Anak SD sudah tahu ini. Silakan langsung lanjut saja."

Koyama menarik napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kali sejak tadi. Ia juga masih tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya mau saja menjadi mentor tak dibayar dan meladeni kerjaan yang membuang-buang waktu ini.

.

.

 **a. Mulut (Cavum Oris)**

"Ada tiga. Yang pertama, **gigi** ," Koyama menuliskannya di papan tulis. "Di gigi ini, ada proses mekaniknya. Itu saja, sih."

"Pantas mudah," Karma mengangguk. "Selanjutnya, **lidah**."

"Fungsinya lidah—"

"Mengatur letak makanan, mencampur dengan ludah, mendorong makanan ke kerongkongan, benar, 'kan? Lanjut ke **kelenjar ludah** , silakan."

Koyama menggerundel dalam hati. "Di ludah ini, ada enzim ptialin atau amilase," Koyama menarik napas sangat panjang, mencoba memberi tubuhnya energi karena ia sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat. Ini, sih, namanya belajar sistem kebut-sepulang-sekolah. "Mengubah amilum, atau polisakarida, menjadi maltosa."

"Polisakarida itu.. oh, yang _glisser Ami_ , ya? _Ami_ untuk amilum."

Koyama berhenti sejenak. Ia sebenarnya lupa apa yang dikatakan Karma, dan ia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mengingatnya. Benar juga, glisser Ami, ya, ya, ya. "Ada tiga pasang kelenjar ludah. Yang pertama ada _glandula parotis_ —"

"Gandul—apa?"

" _Glandula parotis_ ," Koyama mengucapkan dengan nada sistesis. "Letaknya di dekat telinga, dia yang menghasilkan enzim ptialin. Kalau dibuat jembatan kedelai nanti jadi salah eja, ingat saja kalau _**p**_ _arotis_ itu penghasil **p** tialin."

Karma mengatur napas.

"Ada dua lagi, _glandula submandibularis_ dan _glandula sublingualis_ , keduanya ada di rahang bawah, mengandung air dan lendir. Daripada salah eja, kamu coba saja tulis berulang-ulang," Koyama langsung menghapus kata 'mulut' yang ia tulis besar-besar di papan tulis.

Karma terdiam, ia memandang Koyama. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia hembuskan. "Lanjut," ia mengatakan itu di luar kehendaknya.

.

.

 **b. Kerongkongan (Esofagus)**

"Jadi, kerongkongan ini," Koyama menarik napas. "Penghubung faring ke lambung. Yah. Seperti itulah. Dia, eh, dapat mendorong makanan masuk ke dalam lambung. Makanya, ada gerak peristaltik. Begitulah."

Karma membalikkan halamannya, ia menatap Koyama yang sibuk menghapus papan tulis lagi kini, padahal baru saja selesai menuliskan 'kerongkongan'.

Ia menghela napas, merasa bahwa apa yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya bukan waktu yang tepat. "Lanjut," katanya dengan enggan.

.

.

 **c. Lambung (Gaster / Ventrikulus)**

"Lambung ini, disebut juga sebagai ventrikulus, iya," Koyama membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis dengan spidol, bersamaan dengan Karma mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pensilnya. "Ada tiga bagian di lambung, eh, ada **kardia** , letaknya di dekat hati. **Fundus** , membulat dan ditengah. **Pilorus** , di dekat usus."

Karma tahu bahwa ia harus cepat-cepat menyela. "Singkatannya?"

Tidak ada balasan. Karma menyerah.

"He.." berkomentar seadanya, Karma bertopang dagu. "Ada gerak peristaltik oleh dinding lambung, dan ada pencernaan kimiawi oleh getah lambung hasil sekresi kelenjar lambung, ya," jelas ia tidak bisa mengucapkan selancar ini kalau matanya tidak mengikuti kalimat-kalimat di modul.

"Fungsinya ada lumayan banyak," Koyama mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menarik napas, membuat Karma terdiam. "Membunuh kuman penyakit, mengaktifkan pepsinogen menjadi pepsin, mengubah protein menjadi pepton dengan **pepsin** , mengubah kasein dalam susu dengan **renin** , dan mengubah lemak menjadi asam lemak dan gliserol dengan **lipase**."

" **L** a **p** a **r** ," Karma tertawa, ia mencoba berkelakar dengan berinisiatif membuat singkatan.

Lagi, tidak ada balasan.

.

.

 **d. Usus Halus (Intestinum)**

"Usus halus itu ada tiga bagian. Yang pertama ada **usus dua belas jari atau duodenum** , yang bermuara dua saluran dari kantong empedu dan pankreas, ah," spidol yang dipegang Koyama terjatuh. Ia memungutnya dan melanjutkan kembali, sementara sang murid pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

"Empedu untuk mencerna makanan berlemak. Pankreas mengandung enzim tripsin, amilase, dan lipase. Kalau **usus kosong atau jejunum** , menghasilkan getah usus atau sukrase, maltase, laktase, dan, eh, peptidase, kalau tidak salah."

Oke, pikirannya bukan sedang melayang _entah ke mana_. Pikiran Karma melayang dan berhenti tepat pada sosok guru berwujud gurita kuning di hadapannya yang mengucapkan selamat pagi sebelum memulai pelajaran.

"Ada juga **usus penyerapan atau ileum**. Terjadi penyerapan sari-sari makanan oleh jonjot-jonjot usus atau vili. Singkatannya, eh, mungkin, eh, serap dua belas kosong? Entahlah."

.

.

 **e. Usus Besar (Colon)**

Koyama menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia sejak tadi sama sekali tidak berbalik badan untuk melihat kondisi Karma yang sudah menaruh kepala di atas meja. Ia mulai menuliskan lagi, ekspresi mukanya mulai konsisten, datar. "Ada tiga bagian di usus besar ini. _Colon ascendens_ atau kolon naik—"

" _Colon_ ase—apa?"

"Kemudian, _colon transversal_ atau kolon datar—"

"Hah, datar seperti ekspresimu," Karma mencoba menyindir setelah kalimat selaannya tidak diacuhkan.

"Dan yang terakhir, _colon descendens_ atau kolon turun," Koyama melanjutkan tak berhenti, bahkan rasanya tidak menarik napas. Karma memutuskan untuk mulai diam, memandang saja, sementara sang maniak IPA itu melanjutkan lagi. "Ada bakteri _Escherichia coli_ atau _E-coli_ , yang membusukkan makanan menjadi feses. Fases dikeluarkan anus, disebut juga **proses defekasi**. Lanjut."

Ekspresi Karma berubah nanar. Di pikirannya, terbayang sosok guru yang ia anggap paling menyebalkan di dunia, guru yang tak bisa ia benci sekalipun ia mencoba, guru yang tak bisa ia bunuh sekalipun ia mati. Koro-sensei. Diam-diam, tangannya terkepal kuat.

.

.

 **f. Anus**

"Ini mudah," Koyama menghela napas. "Sisa-sisa makanan yang tidak dicerna yaitu feses, dikeluarkan dari tubuh. Bagian akhir yang terletak di dasar pelvis, seperti itulah."

.

.

.

 _ **Bletak!**_

.

.

.

Itu adalah pensil Koyama yang dilemparkan Karma ke belakang kepala sang pemilik.

Koyama mengaduh seketika, ia menoleh cepat. Karma berdiri, memandanginya, tatapannya sarat akan emosi. "Menyedihkan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kamu ajarkan!" Karma berteriak keras sekali.

Koyama terdiam, ia memandang balik, terpana sekaligus tercengang, menjadi satu.

"Kamu tahu? Aku menaruh surat itu di lokermu sudah sepuluh hari yang lalu," Karma mulai berjalan, memungut pensilnya, dan menatap Koyama lurus-lurus. "Aku setiap hari ke sini sebanyak sepuluh kali setiap pulang sekolah, dan kamu selalu, _selalu_ , saja sudah pulang."

Tak berkutik, Koyama lambat-laun mulai tersadar dari ekspresi datarnya.

"Dan sekarang, ini yang aku dapat? Awal-awal kamu mengajar masih tidak apa-apa, tetapi yang barusan itu apa maksudnya? Kamu tidak bisa menjadi sebaik guruku," suara Karma nyaris tercekat di tenggorokan, "dan memang pada dasarnya tidak ada guru yang sebaik guruku."

Koyama ingin sekali menanyakan apa maksudnya, tetapi ia tahu bahwa saat itu Karma lebih berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepala. Oh, ayolah, di saat-saat begini ia justru mati kutu? Benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Kamu bahkan tadi tidak menanggapi reaksiku. Aku menyela, aku memprotes, aku bercanda, aku menyindir, kamu bahkan sama sekali tidak memandang. Kamu terus saja menatap papan tulis. Itu apa maksudnya? Apa yang bisa kulihat dari punggungmu?" Karma berseru lagi, kemudian pada satu titik, ia terdiam.

Keduanya terdiam.

Karma ingin pergi, tetapi masih ada materi yang belum selesai dipelajari.

Koyama ingin pergi, tetapi masih ada materi yang belum selesai ia ajarkan.

Koyama menelan ludah. "Maaf," katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan sekali.

Yang bersangkutan diam saja, ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

.

.

 **2\. Sistem Pencernaan pada Hewan Ruminansia**

Koyama menelan ludah setelah ia menulis kalimat itu. Oke, apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia tidak boleh membiarkan suasana canggung ini terus berlangsung, jadi, _jadi,_ apa boleh buat.

"Hewan ruminansia disebut juga hewan memamah biak," Koyama memulai dengan hati-hati, ia memberanikan diri membalikkan badan, dan menatap Karma yang memandangnya. "Umumnya sama dengan manusia, terdiri dari mulut, esofagus, lambung, dan usus. Eh, singkatannya... eh, esolasumu?"

Tak diduga, Karma tertawa.

Koyama lebih ke terpana daripada terkejut. Semudah itukah?

"Bilang saja tidak punya singkatan," Karma mengangkat bahu, terkejut sendiri mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba tertawa. "Pada dasarnya, mulut, esofagus, lambung, dan usus itu bukan hal yang sulit dihapal, sih. Lanjutkan saja."

Koyama tertawa sebentar, kemudian berdehem. "Jadi, di **gigi** , gigi seri untuk menjepit makanan, gigi geraham untuk mengunyah, dan gigi taringnya sudah dimodifikasi untuk menggigit dan memotong tumbuhan—"

"Bisa dilogika, sih, _next_."

"Pada **kerongkongan** nya pendek dan lebar," Koyama mencorat-coret papan tulis dengan asal untuk meredakan kecanggungan. "Serta lebih mampu membesar. Alias ber _dilatasi_."

"Hm, hmm..," Karma menggumam, sengaja ia panjangkan. "Lalu?"

Koyama menarik napas. Sebenarnya salah Karma juga, sih, mengapa ia tadi bisa menjelaskan tanpa henti dan datar begitu saja, karena reaksi murid di hadapannya ini terlalu sintesis dan membosankan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya, jadi ia melanjutkan saja. " **Lambung** ruminansia ada empat ruangan. Rumen, retikulum, omasum, abomasum."

"Reti...ru-momabo?" Karma mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya, kemudian tertawa. "Aku yang akan memikirkan singkatannya. Silakan lanjutkan."

Tawa pendek terdengar dari mulut Koyama. "Di abomasum ini merupakan lambung yang sebenarnya, oleh enzim-enzim pencernaan."

Karma mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Lalu yang terakhir, **usus halus** tetap menyerap sari-sari makanan, 'kan?"

"Begitulah," Koyama mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan canggung karena materi ini sudah selesai. "Seperti itulah. Materinya sudah habis. Selesai."

Sang peraih peringkat tertinggi pada ujian akhir semester dua itu terdiam. Ia menutup modulnya dan kemudian berdiri. "Nih, pensilmu kukembalikan."

Koyama menganggukan kepala, ia menerima pensil pemberian Karma tak kalah canggungnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak tahu itu apa. Sebenarnya, saat Karma memprotes cara mengajarnya, bocah itu seolah juga membuka pandangannya selama ini. Koyama selalu saja belajar seorang diri karena menajamkan pedang sendiri itu lebih efektif, sehingga, jujur saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara guru mengajar, dan Karma mengajarkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah mau mengajariku," Karma mengatakan itu tepat di depan pintu sebelum ia keluar. Karma menyunggingkan senyum jahil yang—

Tunggu dulu. Itu senyum berbahaya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Karma terangkat. Kunci pintu kelasnya berayun-ayun di tangan kanan pemuda itu. "Tahu, 'kan, kalau di kamus murid nakal, mereka hanya akan mengerjai guru kesukaan mereka?"

Pintu sukses tertutup.

"Tunggu, Akabane!"

Disertai bunyi _klik_.

"Selamat menghabisi malam di sini, Sensei. Tidurlah setelah membaca pesanku di pensilmu," Karma mengatakan itu dengan nada khas kejahilannya, kemudian ia berlalu dan sosoknya benar-benar menghilang dari lorong.

Belum habis rasa kagetnya, Koyama melihat pensilnya. Ada tulisan di pensil itu. Kalimat yang sederhana.

 _Bergerak: mati_.

Sialan.

.

.

TAMAT

.

* * *

 **corner**

 **ini bab sistem pencernaan makanan, materi biologi semester dua kelas sebelas ipa. jembatan keledai itu dipikirkan selama buat fict-nya. hah. hahaha *lelah berjamaah bareng karma sama koyama* oke. terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah (tahan) membaca. kritik dan saran silakan, sekian!**

 _ **kaoru ishinomori**_

 **(hah, ini baru lks-nya yang notabene sebenernya udah ringkasan. sebelum tidur baca ini terus paginya belajar buku paket, deh.)**


End file.
